Dan Cahill
Dan Cahill is the main character in The 39 Clues along with his sister, Amy Cahill. History Family * Amy Cahill - Sister * Hope Cahill - Mother * Arthur Trent - Father * Grace Cahill - Grandmother * Beatrice Cahill - Great-aunt * Fiske Cahill - Great-uncle * Shep Trent - Uncle * Alistair Oh - Uncle Personality Dan may act like a dweeb and think he's a super-cool ninja lord, but he has loads of number sense, a born puzzle-solver, and good at all things mechanical. Even though he finds his sister incredibly annoying, he will always stand by her especially through the hunt. Dan is also eager to find out more information about his parents who have passed in a fire. It is up to him and his sister to find the 39 clues and save the world. Dan is usually saving them but they are still a team because Amy has brains. Dan and his sister have to be careful on thier hunt for the 39 clues because U.S. Embassy and social services are looking for them. Their only ticket to money is their au pair Nellie Gomez. At his grandmother Grace Cahill's funeral, when a fire had started Dan grabbed Saladin Grace's cat who acompanies them in the clue hunt. Dan has asthma. He is a Madrigal. Appearances ''The Maze of Bones He is sad that his grandmother died.Grace died from cancer and during her funeral her mantion was set on fire. He and Amy plan on winning but also hope to find who killed his parents and why. He also gets a photo of his parents in this book. The Holts nearly explode and bury Dan and Amy here. One False Note Dan and Amy go to Venice and Austria. They follow the life of Mozart and get a clue. They jump out of Janus headquarters,knock out the kabras, and nearly have Nellie arrested. The Sword Thief Ian and Natalie form an alliance with Alistair, Dan and Amy. They follow the life of Thomas Cahill's descendant, Toyotomi Hideyoshi, which leads them to a cave. In the cave, Ian kisses Amy, then Ian leaves with Natalie, leaving Alistair, Dan and Amy to die in the cave. They all get out with the help of gunpowder, except for Alistair. The cave-rock crumples, with Alistair in there. Alistair faked his death! ''Beyond the Grave At the beginning, Dan nearly gets spiked by Irina's poisonous nails. Amy and Dan meet a guy called Theo who takes them around Egypt, while Amy and Dan follow Grace's footsteps. Theo and Nellie fall in love, but then he tries to take a sahket that Grace left at the hotel for them, knowing they would go there. MYRHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ''The Black Circle Dan and Amy meet the Cobras at the Egypt airport. Ian tries to convince Amy he didn't actually want to hurt her, but Amy doesn't believe him, and kicks him in the shins. They fly to Russia on NRR's instructions- Do you know who she is? She's Irina's friend!!!!!! and have an alliance with the Holts. While Dan, Amy & the Holts are in Russia and Siberia, Ian, Natalie & Irina are tracking them keeping old clues safe. AMBER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! In Too Deep Dan meets his long-lost Uncle Shep. Shep flies them over Australian outback, and finds them a pilot to fly them to Indonesia. Dan gets caught up in Australian slang and they meet Alistair Oh in Indonesia. They stay at an islnad place with Alistair (not Nellie, they leave her at the hotel in the morning to go see a volcano. The boat they take, then needs to make deliveries to someone- Alistair) Isabel Kabra, mother of Ian and Natalie, set their unit on fire, and Irina dies saving them. They find out Nellie flies planes!!!!! WATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Viper's Nest The Emperor's Code ''at the begining dan runs away in china after amy says that their dead parents might have been bad because they were madrigals.he is then kidnapped by ian and natilie and put on a conver belt in jonah wizards lollypop factory as a threat to jonah and dan.jonah takes dan in just to lie to him later about what branch hes in.when the wizard family tells dan hes a janus he lets it slip that they are madrigals. awhen dan finnally gets away from jonah and finds amy they go up to the top of mount everest and get a vile but amy gives it up to save ian dans mad at 1st then says he would have done the same. ''Storm Warning ''Dan goes kaboom. Talents *He knows Morse code *He has a photographic memory. *He is very good with numbers. *He is very good with anagrams. Online Cards Dan's card is #2 Trivia *He likes to collect items of all sorts, including a baseball collection worth over $3,000, autographs of famous outlaws, Civil War weapons, rare coins, his casts from broken limbs (apparently 12 since Kindergarten), and charcoal tombstone rubbings. *His middle name is Arthur *He is fascinated with ninjas, but he didn't like being in the ninja fight in The Sword Thief Category:Madrigal Category:Trent Family Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:One False Note Category:The Sword Thief Category:Beyond the Grave Category:The Black Circle Category:In Too Deep Category:The Viper's Nest Category:Children Category:The Emperor's Code Category:Storm Warning